The Madness Within
by Weeze2004
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has a terrible secret that could destroy her...


Okies people, I got myself on major sugar high and decided to write a Harry Potter ficcy!!!!!1!! Wooo hoo!!! Obviously the characters aren't mine, they all belong to the genius J K Rowling, but I will pay 1 dollar 50 for Draco!!!!!!!!!!! He's HAWT!!!!!

Anyways, on with the madness!!!

**The Madness Within By Weeze2004**

Pansy Parkinson was really annoyed. Like, mega pissed off. Her stupid mother had made her stay the whole of the summer holidays with her aunt in France and she hadn't been able to see her boyfriend Draco (A/N poor pansy!). Now it was September first, and she was getting ready to get on the train to go back to Hogwarts. She shut her suitcase, brushed her gorgeous silky hair out of her face and went up to mother to get some money for food on the train. Although, seeing as it was difficult to retain her beautiful figure, she didn't actually intend to eat anything. "Are you ready to go now Pansy?" "Oui" said Pansy. She had decided to annoy her mother by only speaking French to her the whole time, which made her feel better about being forced to spend the summer in another country. Her mother looked at her and leaned in to speak to her. "Pansy, your going to be 18 in three days time. I want you to be really careful about who you mix with OK?" (A/N major plot point!!!) "Oui. Je veux aller a hogwarts maintenant. Je ne veux te voir." "Just be careful ok?" "oui." Without another word, Pansy slammed the front door, head held high, stormed out of the house and went to the station.

When Draco Malfoy got on the Hogwort's express that morning, he didn't expect to see the sheer vision of loveliness that greeted his eyes. Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend of two years, had completely changed over the summer. She was wearing long black flared jeans with a belt studded with spikes, a black top with "Psychobitch" written on it in white letters, and hot pink armwarmers with black stripes. She also had on a silver necklace with a five pointed star on it, a black dog collar and on her hands she wore five silver rings and had dark red nail polish on. She also had on lots of dark purple makeup and lots of black eyeliner ringed her eyes, which were a gorgeous blue colour tinged with lilac, her eyes also seemed to flash with a red glow when she was angry, and that made Draco nervous. He could easily lose himself just staring in the depth of those perfect eyes, and he didn't look into them for too long. She had developed a lot over the summer too, and now had grate boobs and curves in all the right places. "Hi Pansy" he said, his voice shaking slightly. "How are you? You sure look a lot different fro last year!! Your hair's the same though". "Oh yeah?" said Pansy. "Watch this" She shook her short black hair and it magically transformed to long shining locks of wavy raven with streaks of purple and dark red in it. "Wow!!!" said Draco. "That was amazing!! How did you do that?" Pansy didn't know how she had done that though. She had been getting more and more powerful over the summer hols, and she didn't know why. That wasn't the only trick she could do though. She blinked, and suddenly there was a small red lion standing in front of Draco, wearing a studded collar. The lion blinked, and changed back into the hot girl he knew. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco shouted. "Ssssh" Pansy said. "You wanna piss off the whole train with your shouting???. I guess I just got a lot more powerful over the hols and I'm now an illegal animagus with metamorphagus powers. I can't change my whole appearance though, just my hair. My mother said something about it being in my genes but I just ignored her. I can't believe la chienne wouldn't let me see you over the summer!!!" Draco was really turned on by Pansy's new look and looked her up and down with slow eyes. "You know what P, you look really gorge. Fancy going to the back of train somewhere?" He winked with the same slow eyes and licked his lips slowly. Pansys eyes flashed red and she turned round to face him "No, mon cher, I don't want to go to the back of the train I want you to go away and leave me alone so I can think. Tu est tres stupide et je pense que tu n'est pas mon petit ami maintenant". But she didn't really want to stop being his girlfriend, she just wanted to sit and think abut how sad she was and how the crap the world was being.

When everyone got to Hogwarts Pansy went to her dormitory to think. "Man I hate having to share a room with everyone. Why can't I have my own room? Draco gets his own room just because he's head boy. It sucks ass." She picked up her magical CD player and started to listen to her favourite nine inch nails album (A/N hey Jess!) She was getting really annoyed at everyone, and especially at McGonnegal for making her take all her jewellry off "Shes so stupid. Quelle idiot". She got off her bed and went to change the CD. When she came back she picked up her schoolbag and WHAM!! She went spinning to someplace else..........

When Pansy opened her eyes, she found she was in a graveyard in a really spooky old place. She looked up, and saw a man standing over her wearing a black cloak with a hood and a scary white mask. "Hey, I don't know who you are but you better tell me where the hell I am!!!! I don't care if you are some creepy dude in a mask!!!1!!" The man picked her up and threw her against a tobstone and tied her to it and put her hands behind her back. "Hey!! Is this some kind of sick ritual you moron? Let me go or I'll do something really nasty to you you pervert!!" The man just laughed and walked backwards into the shadow. Then there was silence for like minutes. When Pansy was beginning to get really scared and think this was well bad, she heard some scary high voice come out from the darkness "Ah. So here she is, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood". Pansy was beginning to get really freaked out and she spoke in a small voice "Who is that?" Her blood turned to ice when out from the shadows stepped a tall man with a snake nose and red eyes. He looked her up and down slowly and said "Yes. Here she is". Pansy asked him "What do you mean? What's going on??" The man laughed and said "I am Lord Voldermort, my child. The time has come for you to know the truth. You are coming of age and it is now time for you to become who you were born to be" "What do you mean? Asked Pansy, wishing she was back at Hogwarts. "Pansy Parkinson." There was a long pause. "You are my.............. Daughter. It is time for you to take your place as my rightful heir and to join in my quest for pureblood perfection. You are at school with the Potter brat and you will bring him to me." Pansy looked around at the Deatheaters (for that was what they were) that surrounded her. She was frightened, but something in her blood told her that it was OK, that this was fate. She had always hated muggleborns and especially hated that Potter prat. If she was truly the daughter of lord Voldermorte himself than maybe she would have to do what he told her and bring him the boy. But she was confused "Hang on a minute. How can I be your daughter?" "Well" said lord Voldermort "I possesed your mother 18 years ago and inpregnated her. It was prophecised that I would have a daughter who could defeat the boy who lived and it was really important that it was your mother who bore my spawn. So I made sure that you would be born and would defeat Harry Potter. You are like me Pansy. Your eyes are red when you are angry, and you have been developing your powers without knowing it. You are now able to change your appearance and become an animal at will. You will find that you are also a parselmouth and with a bit of training you will be able to perform wandless magic." "This is so confusing" said Pansy. But maybe a bit of extra power woud be a very good thing. She had always wanted to make al her stupid friends pay for being bitches to her. She had a difficult decision to make...............................................

A/N Ah ha! I'm so evil!! What's going to happen to Pansy? Is she going to decide to be evil? Or work as a spy? Is she going to give me Draco to play with? Does anyone care?

Please R/R or I wont write any more!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111


End file.
